


Türchen 62 - Brokeback Deichland

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [61]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Schafe, Schafe, Schafe – so hat Janek sich sein von Werder verordnetes Praktikum nicht vorgestellt. Beschweren kann er sich trotzdem nicht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für cherrysky09. Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Wunsch vor deinem anderen Wunsch fertig, aber damals noch in einer anderen Version (mit ganz anderer Handlung), mit der ich überhaupt nicht zufrieden war. Hier also Versuch zwei :D

**Wortzahl:** 2736  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

**Praktikumstagebuch, Tag 1**

Liebes Praktikumstagebuch,

Michael sagt, das ist ein beschissener Einstieg für das Praktikumstagebuch und so war das nicht gemeint mit 'Haltet euren Praktikumsverlauf fest'. Aber etwas besseres fällt ihm auch nicht ein und allzu viel haben wir noch nicht erlebt, also schreibe ich das jetzt, wie ich will. Kann man ja später noch mal umschreiben.

Klären wir erst einmal die wichtigsten Fragen:  
Wer sind wir? - Michael Zetterer und Janek Sternberg, Nachwuchsspieler bei Werder Bremen  
Was tun wir? - Wir machen ein Praktikum. Werder gibt vor, dass alle Nachwuchsspieler ein Praktikum machen müssen.  
Wo? - Auf einem Bauernhof. Wir haben beide vergessen, uns um eine Praktikumsstelle zu kümmern, also wurde uns etwas vom Verein zugewiesen. Michael hat schon mal die Adresse recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass wir auf einen Bauernhof müssen, mehr wissen wir noch nicht. Nur, dass wir festes Schuhwerk und wetterfeste Klamotten mitnehmen sollten. Immerhin bin ich nicht alleine dort und das hat mindestens einen Vorteil: Wir müssen nur ein Praktikumstagebuch schreiben.

Momentan sind wir im Auto, Michael fährt uns zu unserem Bauernhof. Dabei hört er unerträgliche Musik und vielleicht ist es doch nicht so gut, dass wir beide zusammen das Praktikum machen müssen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich ihm das abgewöhnen.  
Nein, die Zeit wird echt gut. Die Arbeit auf dem Bauernhof nicht unbedingt, aber das geht ja nur ein paar Stunden lang und dann können wir tun, worauf wir Bock haben. Die Jugendbetreuerin von Werder hat gemeint, dass wir auf dem Bauernhof übernachten müssen, also hat Michael seine Playstation eingepackt und ich habe Alkohol besorgt. Mehr brauchen wir nicht.

**Praktikumstagebuch, immer noch Tag 1**

Scheiße.

Michael sagt schon wieder, dass das nicht in einen Praktikumsbericht passt, aber er sagt auch Dinge wie 'Hör' auf zu schreiben und pack' dein Zeug'.  
Das mit der Übernachtung war ein Irrtum. Ja, wir sollten Schlafzeug mitbringen, allerdings nicht deshalb, weil wir im Bauernhof untergebracht werden.

Wir haben gerade eben unsere Aufgabe erfahren. Wir sollen Schafe hüten.

Schafe hüten, Alter! Wir dachten ja erst, das ist ein Witz. Aber angeblich ist es das nicht und sobald wir fertig sind, sollen wir los wandern. Der Bauer hat uns eine Landkarte gegeben, hat uns eine Tour gezeigt und den Endpunkt. Ist aber kein fixes Ziel, meinte er, wir sollen nur in die Richtung laufen. Und nach einer Woche holt er uns ab und bringt die Schafe mit einem Transporter zum Endpunkt. Sie sollen nur die ganze Woche über bewegt werden.  
Von uns. Wir sollen fucking Schäfer werden.

Ich glaube, der Bauer hasst uns jetzt schon. Wenn ihm seine Schafe nicht so wichtig wären, würde ich mir Sorgen machen, dass er uns in einer Woche einfach in der Pampa stehen lässt. Aber bitte, die Frage, ob wir Pferde für die Reise bekommen, war absolut berechtigt. Wir hätten die Cowboys des Deichlands werden können.  
Also, Pferde bekommen wir nicht. Dafür einen Esel, der unser Zeug tragen soll, und einen kleinen Schäferhund.

Der Hund ist der nächste Grund, warum uns der Bauer hasst. Wir haben uns vielleicht ein bisschen zu ausführlich über ihn lustig gemacht. Aber Mann, der ist halt echt lächerlich. Ist so eine halbe Portion, sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein Pudel – ist ein Pumi, meinte der Bauer. Ein echter Schäferhund wäre schon geiler gewesen, aber leider ist das 'Schäferhund' nur seine Berufsbezeichnung, nicht seine Rasse. Seine Ohren sehen aus wie zwei Wollknäuel, die ihm jemand an den Kopf getackert hat.  
Also bitte, vor dem hat doch kein Schaf Respekt. Gut, dass wir da sind.

Es geht Richtung Dänemark. Fünf Tage laufen, nur über Wiesen und Felder, mit einem Rudel – einer Herde, sagt Michael – Schafe im Schlepptau. Geil.  
Nicht.

**Praktikumsbericht, Tag 1, aber der letzte Eintrag für heute**

Alter. Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Beine tun weh. Ich. Will. Nicht. Mehr.

Die Strecke, die wir heute gelaufen sind, war gar nicht mal so lang – wäre gar nicht mal so lang gewesen, wenn wir geradeaus gelaufen wären. Geht aber nicht, wenn man mit lauter Tieren unterwegs ist. In Sichtweite vom Bauernhof haben sie sich noch alle zusammengerissen, aber kaum war ihr Zuhause nur noch ein kleiner Punkt, sind sie alle durchgedreht.

Der Esel hat angefangen. Er ist plötzlich losgelaufen, hat aber immerhin am nächsten Baum einen Stopp eingelegt, um die Rinde abzunagen. Kein Problem, Bruder, wenn du solche Bedürfnisse hast, dann still' sie ruhig.  
Allerdings war es damit nicht getan. Statt frisch gestärkt weiterzulaufen, wollte er unbedingt beim Baum bleiben. Da konnten Michael und ich noch so viel an seinem Gurt zerren, er hat sich einfach keinen Millimeter bewegt. Erst als wir unser Gepäck von seinem Rücken genommen haben und den Bauern anfunken wollten, damit er seinen störrischen Esel abholt, hat er sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Da konnte er ganz brav neben uns her laufen – fast so, als hätte er gespürt, dass wir beinahe die Tour ohne ihn fortgesetzt hätten.  
Unser Gepäck sind wir erst viel später losgeworden. Zuerst ist er herumgesprungen wie eine Ziege und wollte wieder ausbüxen, als wir unser Zeug auf seinen Rücken laden wollten. Hat lange gedauert, bis er sich das endlich gefallen ließ.

Aber eigentlich war der Esel harmlos. Zumindest im Vergleich zu den Schafen.

Alter, ich dachte immer, Schafe sind total nett und unschuldig. Sind sie nicht. Teufelstiere, ich schwöre. Manche sind einfach so weggerannt, andere sind einer Blume nach der anderen gefolgt und haben sich so von uns entfernt. Und wenn man versucht, sie zurück zur Gruppe zu scheuchen, büxen sie gerne mal in eine ganz andere Richtung aus. Wir sind wie Idioten auf der Wiese herumgerannt, haben mit Stöcken gewedelt und geschrien und die Schafe sind ebenso bescheuert umher gesprungen.  
Am schlimmsten wurde es, als wir an einer größeren Straße vorbeigekommen sind. Die bescheuerten Lemmingschafe wollten alle zusammen auf die Straße rennen, warum auch immer. Vielleicht ist das auch ein ganz ausgeklügelter Plan und sie machen das öfter, um die Autos zu stoppen und sie zu überfallen. GTA-Schafe statt Lemmingschafe...

Wir wollten sie davon abhalten. Aber versuch' mal, eine durchgedrehte Schafherde zu bremsen... Das geht nicht. Zumindest haben wir den Dreh noch nicht raus.  
Wir nicht. Der Köter schon. Glaube, er ist doch ein recht guter Schäferhund. Er ist nämlich so lange um sie herumgerannt, bis sie als eine kompakte Masse stehen geblieben sind. Dann haben wir sie zusammen mit dem Köter in die richtige Richtung getrieben.  
Krass, was so eine halbe Portion schafft.

Spätestens nach der Aktion hat es uns gereicht und wir haben beschlossen, den Tag langsam ausklingen zu lassen. Also haben wir auf unserer Landkarte den nächsten Ort ausgesucht und sind dorthin gelaufen. Ich habe mich schon so richtig auf ein bequemes Bett und auf ein ordentliches Abendessen gefreut, Michael auch – erst während dem Laufen ist uns eingefallen, dass wir uns schlecht in einem Hotel oder Gasthof einquartieren können. Wohin mit den Tieren?  
Gut, was wir an und für sich mit den Tieren in der Nacht machen sollten, war uns klar. Wir haben einen Zaun dabei – kein besonders stabiles Teil, aber eines, das sich leicht am Abend aufstellen und am nächsten Morgen abbauen lässt. Da gehören die Schafe rein, fertig. Fressen haben sie ja genug.

Aber wir müssen auf die Tiere aufpassen. Nur den Hund da lassen geht nicht, der kann das nicht alleine, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen etwas kompetenter ist als wir. Deshalb hat der Bauer uns auch das Zelt mitgegeben.

Tja, hier sind wir nun. In einem Zelt in der Pampa, neben uns die Schafherde. Draußen am Feuer schläft der Hund. Ja, Feuer – wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen und darauf zwei Dosen Ravioli warm zu machen.  
Es könnte hier echt idyllisch sein. Wenn man mal von den durchgeknallten Schafen und der bescheuerten Aufgabe, mit ihnen durch die Gegend zu ziehen, absieht.

**Praktikumsbericht, Tag 2**

Michael will nicht mehr mitlesen. Er sagt, so kann ich das nie und nimmer abgeben, also muss er nicht mehr überprüfen, was ich schreibe.  
Wir verstehen uns aber trotzdem gut, auch wenn das mit dem Tagebuch nicht so klingt. Ist halt seine Meinung und das akzeptiere ich auch so – ich schreibe aber trotzdem weiter. Wir laufen oft schweigend nebeneinander her, manchmal unterhalten wir uns, manchmal spielen wir Spiele. 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' oder Beruferaten oder so etwas.

Die eigenartige Situation schlägt sich auch auf unser Verhalten nieder, irgendwie. Wir sprechen über andere Dinge als sonst und ich erfahre Dinge von Michael, die ich noch gar nicht wusste, obwohl wir schon länger befreundet sind. Andersherum ist es genauso.  
Ich bin echt froh, dass auch Michael vergessen hat, sich um eine Praktikumsstelle zu kümmern – auch wenn man mich eher nicht alleine zum Schafehüten geschickt hätte und ich ohne Michael eine einfachere Aufgabe bekommen hätte.

So übel ist das Schafehüten gar nicht mehr, muss ich zugeben. Wenn man nicht über das Laufen nachdenkt, tun die Beine nicht mehr so sehr weh – kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass ich mich ans Laufen gewöhnt habe.

Wir jagen nicht mehr hinter jedem einzelnen Schaf her, seit wir festgestellt haben, dass die eh in die richtige Richtung laufen – wenn auch manchmal mit großem Schlenker. Und wenn sie zu weit vom Weg abkommen beziehungsweise sich zu weit von der Gruppe entfernen, läuft der Köter los und treibt das Schaf zurück. Wir sind fast nur noch zur Kontrolle da.

Sogar mit dem Hund kommen wir besser klar. Ich nenne ihn gar nicht mehr so oft „Köter“ – er heißt jetzt Jacky. Sowohl ich als auch Michael haben ihn anfangs nur „Köter“ genannt, deshalb haben wir beide vergessen, wie er wirklich heißt. Aber als er uns langsam sympathischer wurde, beschlossen wir, ihm einen Namen zu geben. Schön mit Reaktionstest, auf welchen Namen er am meisten hört. Gewonnen hat 'Jacky' – das war der Name von dem Hund, den Michael als kleiner Junge hatte. Auch das wusste ich davor nicht.

Nur mit dem Esel haben wir immer noch unsere Probleme. Er ist stur wie eh und je. Einmal hätte er fast Michael getreten und wir müssen immer wieder anhalten, weil er bockt.  
Wenn wir morgen an einem Ort vorbeikommen, muss einer von uns auf die Tiere aufpassen, während der andere kurz rein läuft, um etwas einkaufen – Essen für uns und den Hund, aber auch ein paar Möhren für den Esel, so als Bestechung. Vielleicht hilft ja das.

**Praktikumsbericht, Tag 3**

Heute sind wir echt ehrgeizig geworden. Jetzt, wo wir den Dreh mit den Schafen raus haben, wäre es schon geil, innerhalb der fünf Tage das Ziel zu erreichen.  
Aber die Schafe wollen nicht. Wir haben beide den Eindruck, dass sie uns belauscht haben, als wir darüber gesprochen haben. Seitdem laufen sie nämlich noch langsamer als sonst und wollen noch öfter zum Grasen anhalten.  
Ganz toll, wirklich. Die Schafe sabotieren unseren Plan.

Mit Michael ist es... Wir sind im Einklang, irgendwie. Die viele Natur tut mir wohl nicht gut, wenn ich so was denke.  
Aber es ist so – wir haben eine Balance gefunden. Wissen, wann wir etwas sagen können, wann wir schweigen können, sogar, wann wir eine Pause brauchen – ich fühle sich wohl mit Michael. Und er ist mehr als nur ein guter Wanderkumpane.

Muss jetzt wieder raus. Der Hund bellt und das ist kein gutes Zeichen – man muss ihm lassen, dass er angenehm ruhig ist. Wenn er mal bellt, hat das etwas zu bedeuten.  
Michael schläft schon. Ich bin also der Idiot, der nach draußen darf.

Bin wieder zurück. Das dickste Schaf war der Meinung, ausbrechen zu müssen und hat sich im Zaun verheddert. Ich hätte es ja bis morgen dort hängen gelassen. Tat ihm offensichtlich nicht weh, war nicht gefährlich und es hätte seine Lektion gelernt. Aber wenn ich eh schon da war... Außerdem stand Jacky neben mir und hat mich vorwurfsvoll angesehen. Und wie soll man schon Nein sagen, wenn man von einem autoritären Wollknäuel vorwurfsvoll angestarrt wird?  
Jetzt will ich aber auch endlich schlafen. Und eines ist mir jetzt auch klar: Ich will keine Kinder mit Michael. Da wäre auch ich der Idiot, der ständig mitten in der Nacht aufstehen muss, während Michael pennt. Dem war der Radau gerade nämlich total egal.

**Praktikumsbericht, Tag 4**

Das ist die letzte Nacht auf unserer Tour. Morgen Nacht liege ich wieder in meinem Bett.  
Wenn man das so sagt, freue ich mich echt. Scheiße, ich vermisse mein Bett – ich vermisse einen weichen Untergrund, Platz, eine Wohnung um mich herum.  
Aber schlecht ist es hier trotzdem nicht. Etwas unbequem, aber trotzdem schade, dass die Zeit schon bald vorbei ist. Auch wenn mir am Anfang dieser Woche ungefähr tausend andere Orte eingefallen wären, an denen ich lieber mein Praktikum gemacht hätte. Tja, Schafe hüten ist gar nicht mal so übel, wie es klingt – und wie es mir am Anfang vorgekommen ist. Vor allem, wenn Michael dabei ist.

Diesen Eintrag schreibe ich später als sonst. Wir sind noch ewig am Lagerfeuer gesessen – erst als die Flammen ausgegangen sind und wir keinen Bock mehr hatten, noch nach Feuerholz zu suchen, haben wir unser Zeug gepackt und uns ins Zelt zurückgezogen. Jetzt sieht Michael mir beim Schreiben zu. Er schaut nicht, was ich schreibe, er schaut scheinbar nur dabei zu, wie ich den Stift über das Papier wandern lasse.  
Haben wir bisher auch noch nie so gemacht. Normalerweise habe ich direkt vor dem Einschlafen schnell ein paar Zeilen hingekritzelt, während Michael schon versucht hat, einzuschlafen.  
Bedeutet das nun, dass wir so schnell noch nicht schlafen werden? Ich weiß es nicht. Mal sehen. Morgen gibt es dann den Bericht.

Wir sind heute echt gut vorangekommen. Scheinbar kapieren die Schafe langsam, dass wir das Sagen haben – gut, wir und Jacky. Sie machen zwar immer noch ständig Fresspausen, ist auch nicht so wild, dafür sind wir ja unterwegs. Aber die Ausreißversuche wurden weniger.  
Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass wir die Schafe – so komisch das auch klingt – langsam kennen. Sind nämlich immer wieder die gleichen Übeltäter und inzwischen erkennen wir schon die Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich mal wieder aus dem Staub machen wollen.

Wenn wir so weitermachen, ist es tatsächlich im Bereich des Möglichen, morgen unser Ziel zu erreichen. Wird ziemlich geil, den Bauern anzufunken und ihm mitzuteilen, dass die, die er für Idioten hielt, es geschafft haben.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das der größte Ansporn dafür, gut vorwärts zu kommen, sowohl für mich als auch für Michael. Sonst würden wir viel öfter Pause machen, uns in die Wiese legen und einfach mal entspannen. Aber der Gedanke daran, dem Bauern zu zeigen, dass uns seine bockigen Tiere nicht bremsen konnten, treibt uns an.

**Praktikumsbericht, Tag 5**

Es ist vorbei. Wir sitzen im Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause, Michael fährt wieder. Diesmal verzichtet er allerdings auf die unerträgliche Musik.

Inzwischen steht fest, dass das hier nicht das Praktikumstagebuch ist, das wir abgeben. Müssen wir es halt neu schreiben. Dürfte nicht allzu schwer werden – das offizielle Tagebuch wird sehr überschaubar. „Tag 1 – Schafe hüten. Tag 2 – Schafe hüten. Tag 3 – Esel davon abhalten, sich im Weiher zu ertränken. Außerdem Schafe hüten.“ und so weiter.  
Trotzdem schreibe ich hier noch weiter. Wenn ich schon alles aufgeschrieben habe, muss ich jetzt auch den Schlusspunkt setzen, gewissermaßen.

Wir haben tatsächlich das Ziel erreicht. Der Triumph war leider nicht so groß wie erwartet, der Bauer war nicht ansatzweise so beeindruckt wie wir dachten. Er hat gesagt, er hat das von uns erwartet. Hätte er uns nicht für zuverlässig gehalten, hätte er uns nicht seine Schafe anvertraut. Und den Esel und den Hund erst recht nicht.  
Danke aber auch.

Egal. Wir haben es geschafft und schon alleine das war ein ziemlich geiles Gefühl. Mit der Schafherde, die auf den letzten Metern erstaunlich gehorsam war, auf den Parkplatz zu marschieren, an dem wir uns mit dem Bauern treffen wollten... Und insgeheim ist der Bauer garantiert beeindruckt.

Wir haben gestern tatsächlich noch nicht geschlafen, als ich fertig geschrieben hatte. Wir... Ich weiß nicht mehr, was wann und wie genau passiert ist, aber...  
Wir haben uns geküsst.

Mann, wir kennen uns schon seit ein paar Jahren, sind schon seit ein paar Jahren echt dicke. Trotzdem haben wir eine Schafherde, einen zu klein geratenen Schäferhund, einen sturen Esel und norddeutsche Pampa gebraucht, um darauf zu kommen, dass wir vielleicht auch als Paar gut funktionieren würden.  
Egal. Jetzt wissen wir es, jetzt probieren wir es. Und ich glaube, ohne im Hintergrund blökende Schafe wird es auch etwas angenehmer.

War schon echt gut, der Trip.


End file.
